Oronia
Oronia Cities There are five Oronian cities. That are situated within five Oasis's. *Oris - the Capital of Oronia, pride of Oronia, the glass city with the wonderful Oris Glass Temple, which is a temple built purely from glass to hold the essence of Oronian Eternal fire. *Arinso *Siron *Onorico is a city built inside of the Onorico mountain range. It is the link between Mortia and Oronia. *Torinis is a small city between the Golden Pass and Oris, it is the city starts the Silkroad . Culture and Tradition Construction style The buildings built in the region are built using the Oronian Style Vegetation & Climate & Biom Problems One of the most important problems that touches the Oronia is the heat. Despite the fact that they are very wealthy owning various Monopolies, which make them afford great structures such as the Oris Glass Temple, they lack the most important resource - Water. Because of the fact that they are sorrounded by high mountains that block and the Egna Mountain King was killed during the Big Bang Cataclysm, the land is a hostile sand desert with human settlements only existing in five Oasis. Monsters Another large problem for the people in that land are monsters. Termanites - Living in Mortia, in three large Termite Mounds. Flying in swarms they are deadly Sistysens. They live in three large mounds in the southern part of Mortia. Behemoths - Large monsters, probably originated from the Desert Gerbils. They live south of Siron, usually they are dug up in sand in the Monument Valley, they come out once a year when the desert Locust Migrates to collect sand from the Monument valley, which is a very important resource in their breeding cycle. Once the swarm reaches the Valley, the Behemoths come out of sand annoyed by the sound of the Locust wings. Nomads The moment after the Big Bang Cataclysm (year 1250) the inhabitants of Mortia had their souls ripped apart. The same fate has faced the every living being in the region. As a result souls have combined and the various Nomad Abominations came to existence. Animals such as Lizards, Spiders, Hyena's, Scorpions and Snakes combined with humans creating ferocious mutants. The Onorico pass had the guards trippled to push off any potential threat that may come to Oronia from Mortia through the Onorico mountain pass. After the land has dried up, only the most durable Nomads stayed alive, hiding and hunting through out the Mortia: *Lizaads *Scorpads *Hyeads *Snakads Notable People Production Oronian Glass Onyxite Satin Oronian Steel Factories Hunter Brotherhood Fortifications Animals Bred Because of the harsh climate, Oronians can not extend their agriculture and the animal breeding is limited to desert Goats and Wyrms *Wyrms - Used as a transportation mount. They big serpent creatures that can move quickly in the sandy area. Oronians also profit from them; their metabolism product is silk which can be turned into a satin cloth. *Goats are mammals that are used as a food supply. They are bred for their goat milk which can be turned into many types of cheeses. Cooked goat meat is one of the most common meals in the Oronian culture. Polytics Native Troops Wealth Oronia is the second ritchest sector in the world, with OrinHeim at the first place. They gain wealth from the production monopoly of glass, mercury, Wyrm Silk, Black Marble and Satin. Resources Monopoly The most important resources for the people of Oronia are the Oronian Glass Sand deposits along with the Wyrm Silk and Mercury. As those resources only exist in Oronia, they hold a true monopoly over those products. Exclusively the Oil Palms, Olives and Cacao only grows on their land. As they have mastered the glass production, they import Onyx from the Argenia to turn it into Onyxite (Hardened Glass) and they are the only ones who know the way of processing that rare mineral. *Glass *Silk and Satin *Onyxite *Black Marble Quarries *Black Marble (Mortia) *Sandstone *Oronian Sand Valley Crops and plantations *Oil Palms *Chilli *Dates *Pepper *Olives *Cacao *Oranges *Coconuts Construction Material Mines The only mines that are in the region are the Mercury mines in Siron . Food Supply *Goat milk, cheese and meat *Chocolate *Dates *Oranges *Beef imported from Bardia *Various Cheeses